


芙蓉帐暖日春宵

by sunflower_sea



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_sea/pseuds/sunflower_sea
Summary: 浴室play





	芙蓉帐暖日春宵

其一：  
少年红粉共风流，锦帐春宵恋不休。兴魄罔知来宾馆，狂魂疑似入仙舟。  
脸红暗染胭脂汗，面白误污粉黛油。一倒一颠眠不得，鸡声唱破五更秋。

其二：  
对垒牙床起战戈，两身合一暗推磨。菜花戏蝶吮花髓，恋蜜狂蜂隐蜜窠。  
粉汗身中干又湿，去鬟枕上起犹作。此缘此乐真无比，独步风流第一科。

其三：  
梅花帐里笑相从，兴逸难当屡折冲。百媚生春魂自乱，三峰前采骨都融。  
情超楚王朝云梦，乐过冰琼晓露踪。当恋不甘纤刻断，鸡声漫唱五更钟。

其四：  
二八娇娆冰月精，道旁不吝好风情。花心柔软春含露，柳骨藏蕤夜宿莺。  
枕上云收又困倦，梦中蝶锁几纵横。倚缘天借人方便，玉露为凉六七更。

其五：  
如此风流兴莫支，好花含笑雨淋漓。心慌枕上颦西子，体倦床中洗禄儿。  
妙外不容言语状，娇时偏向眼眉知。何须再道中间事，连理枝头连理枝。


End file.
